


Threes Company

by Wildwolf7304



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildwolf7304/pseuds/Wildwolf7304
Summary: You, Lord Elrond's advisor is dealing with the dwarves when they visit Rivendell and almost try to kill one.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Reader, Elrond Peredhel/You
Kudos: 68





	Threes Company

**Author's Note:**

> Length~ 3,790

You where going to kill him, your Lord Elrond had given you the task of looking after the dwarves, saying and I quote, “Your patience will outlive their manners.” Yes, that did not go as plan. As you watched the dwarves dig into the food without any thanks, you already grew irritated beyond your smile.   
The other elves in question tried to continue their music over the conversation until one dwarf decided to jump onto the table and singing, the others throwing bread at him.   
You clenched your fingers together trying to not lose your composure, you were an elf. So you spoke up in a softer voice, “Would you like any dessert?” Of course, they wanted some and with a nod to a servant they went off to tell the kitchen. 

“What’s your name lass?” an older dwarf questioned looking the most respectful out of them. “Y/N, it is a pleasure to meet you.” I bowed slightly and he nodded. “And may I ask what your name is?” He nodded.   
“Balin at your service miss.” You inclined your head slightly, “Would you care for anything Balin?” He shook his head his merry cheeks lighting up with a smile.   
“A conversation is all.” You nodded and sat down sitting beside him. “So you are going to reclaim the mountain?” Every dwarf went silent. “Yes,” Thorin grunted. “And we will hear nothing of your response.” Keeping a indifferent face you shrugged. 

“Calm down my dear, I don’t wish to say anything. Besides good luck.” You stood up again and bowed.   
“And that I hope you complete your quest.” With that you walked off. 

As Elrond walked over to your still form you where staring open mouthed. The dwarves, where bathing in the fountain…naked. In the fountain. Elrond casted a worried look towards you.   
“Lady Y/N?” You blinked and looked up snapping your mouth shut. “My lord! Do not worry, I shall get them out and into clothes!” You panicked slightly and started marching over there. Your elf dignity be damned, you where going to give them a piece of your mind. 

“And what do you pray you are doing!” You growled out and everyone froze. Some blushed and tried to cover up while some sunk lower into the water. You held your hands on your hips a stern look on your face.   
“Does this look like a bath to you!?” You scolded more and they looked away. “If you needed a proper bath you could have said so.” You said slightly softer. You pointed at the castle. “Now, throw on your clothes and I will have an guard escort you to where you can bathe, not in front of everyone.”

They started moving but Thorin stayed put. “And why should we listen to you?” You felt your eye twitch and all composure slipped through your fingers. “Because, you are a guest, and you have been nothing but an improper one since you arrived! Now get your clothes on, and get your short selves in the castle before I drag you myself!”

They scurried off quickly after that and you huffed your cheeks flushed from yelling. A hand on your shoulder made you sigh. “I lost my temper again my lord, I apologize.” Elrond chuckled. 

“No need to apologize dear, I think they will behave a little more while your around.” You sighed and turned looking up at the elf.   
He went to wrap his arms around your waist but you slipped out leaving him confused. “You are getting no love tonight my lord, you stuck me with those morons, now you will pay.” You could have sword you heard Elrond groan making a smile slip onto your lips.

“I apologize my dear, please, just one kiss?” Elrond walked behind you and you sighed at how much he sounded like a child. You turned around and leaned in. Elrond closed his eyes waiting for your lips but opened them in confusion when he did feel anything. 

You where an inch away and you smirked. “No.” And you turned around and left leaving a flustered elf behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Stay amazing~


End file.
